Charles Chang
Full Name: Charles Chang Nickname: Charlie Age: 17 Birthday: April 14, 1991 Sexuality: Straight. Likes girls, and only girls! Gender: Male Height: 5' 11" Weight: 187 lbs Race: Korean Language: Fluent English, fluent Korean. He rarely uses Korean language in general, except when talking to family members. Skin tone: White, but not pale. Eye Color: Black, but not in a creepy way. Hair Style: A short, pointed quiff with a ducktail at the back of his head. His hair style does not resemble a pompadour in any way. Hair Color: Black Facial Features: Looks like this accept for the hair. (sorry, but I don't know how to describe him orally ^^)http://www.google.com/imgres?q=korean+gu....r:13,s: 83,i:33 Defining Features: A crescent shaped birthmark on the left side of his neck. Scars on his arms from blocking punk-ass kids in fights at his old school. There is one unnoticeable scar at the nape of his neck from a knife prick. He has a blue dragon tattoo on his back. Body Shape: Built from being in military school for several years. He still does regular exercising drills. Outfits: ''' Summer Uniform: Black leather jacket over school uniform, dark bootcut blue jeans with cuffs rolled at the bottom, and black army boots. There's nothing much else. S. Casual: Black tanktop, green camouflage pants, and black army boots. He works out alot. Winter Uniform: The same as his summer uniform, only with leather gloves. W. Casual: The same as his summer uniform, only with the black tank top. '''Personality Info Mannerisms: Answers in terms such as, "Yes ma'am/ No ma'am" and "Yes sir/ No sir" when directed toward adult figures. He uses them regardless if he's sarcastic or serious. He also gives off a fake smile when he's about to beat someone up. Traits: laid back, unpredictable, an ass, mouthy, classic goof-off, loyal Charlie took things hard back in military school, adjusting to every sharp corner he turned. He thought it would be fun to be a jackass to everyone in a boring school. This meant disrespecting teachers he dislikes and being rude to anyone he had issues with. Anything that he can do is unpredictable. He takes time off from being strict and serious, brushing everything away with a wide-spread smile and a cigarette. Most Pronounced Trait: A true jackass. Charlie will talk shit to any snot-ass straight to their face, Prep, Non-clique, Jock, and Bully. Hidden Trait: Confused about the world and how things work.. He just doesn't understand how he came to be brought up in a military family. There was no reason for his father joining. He doesn't get how inventions came to be and how things evolve over time. He sometimes doesn't know exactly how to build things and will go along with whatever his friends are doing. Worst Trait: Being a fool. Paper airplanes, passing notes, random disturbances, interruptions; you name it! Goals: To invent new ideas and things in life. Fears: Rattlesnakes. He had a near fatal encounter with one in the Arizona desert. Hobbies: Tinkering with gears and bike parts to create something new, exercising drills, bullying the little kiddies, and blowing things up. Beliefs: He believes in the will of the universe. Passions: Hanging out with friends, chasing after cute girls, bikes and gears. Things he likes: Salsa and inventions. Things he hates: Teacher's Pets, people who are the smartest ones in class, and people who pretend they're tough when they really aren't. Favorite food: Anything with spice or something that gives it 'kick'. Foods such as Italian and Mexican. He thinks both should be combined. His favorite thing to eat is salsa. Favorite drink: Rootbeer float. "Mmmmm, tasty icecream in sweet carbonated liquid." Favorite animal: Vampire bat. "Blood suckers are the coolest things ever!" Hangouts: The bike shop, bike park, auto shop, tenements and the pool hall. Any place where his buddies hangout, and where he can buy parts to build bikes and other things. Rate out of 10: Endurance: 5/10 Enough to scram from the prefects. Strength: 7/10 Working out a little too much can give a nasty blow. Not to everyone of course! (I'm still unsure about this part) Intelligence(Left): 4/10 Gets 'ok' grades. Mostly Cs, one B-, and one A. A in shop, B- in math needed for reading blue-prints in shop. Intelligence(Right): 5/10 Always on the lookout for enemies, and has his fellows covered. He knows when something goes wrong. Honesty: 5/10 Good to the ones he likes, while a total lieing bitch to anyone who is considered a dick to him. Compassion: 3/10 Only helps out his comrades, barely anyone else, uncless they're a cute helpless girl. Beauty: 4/10 He considered a handsome guy. No scars near his face, and neat hair. Social Status Clique: Greasers; joined at age 15, and was curious about the clique ever since he was 14 during his arrival. Friends: All the Greasers. He considers Lefty as a good friend Crush: Angie. He likes shy, nice, cute girls. He doesn't like of the snotty, bad-girl types or any of the book-smart ones either. Enemies: Little Kids. Other than the Preps, there's nothing like despising goodie-goodie snitch babies. Outlook on Life: "Adding spice to things will make life more fun, and that's why I always have salsa by my side." Short Bio. Charlie was born in Tuscon, Arizona. His mother Hana Chang moved along with her husband Dae-Jung Chang from Mokpo, south Jeolla province. Dae-Jung was moved because of a military base switch from South Korea and went to live in Arizona. Since Charlie's father was in the military, he decided to put his son in a military school at age 7. Then his parents were called back to South Korea. His father decided to make his 16 year old daughter Su-Bin and Charlie move in with some relatives in Arizona. Charlie grew up tough in his experience in military training. He was bullied alot when he was younger, but grew up to be tough and strong by the time he was 11. Charlie was involved a large number of fights and other mishaps of playing tricks on people. The children lived with grandparents until Su-Bin was 23 and decided to move up north to get away from Arizona and to move to a better university for hairdressing classes, and Charlie was 14 and was taken out of military school. They stayed in Bullworth, and Su-Bin rented an apartment in New Coventry. Charlie became part of the Greaser clique by getting jumped at age 15. When Su-Bin finally graduated early, she started working at the Bullworth Vale beauty salon. Charlie was a resident in New Conventry ever since. Category:Abandoned Characters